It is commonplace to have devices which in a selected position deliver an audible signal. Typically, a music box when closed is silent and when open delivers and/or repeats a song. Other similar musical devices have long been known. In addition, many devices are now known to speak a recorded message when in a pre-selected condition exists.
To approach the matter from a different context, shoes have long been known with ornamental designs carved into the leather of the shoe, and shoes with attached ornamentation are well known. It is not believed, however, that shoes have previously been available with an audible message, automatically activatable, inconspicuously held in or on the shoe.